


Unplanned Interruptions

by Jynxar



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It's Hurt Javi Hours, Javi is an Asshole, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, there will be more i promise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxar/pseuds/Jynxar
Summary: You, Steve, and Javier have been working through an odd threesome relationship for about 6 months now, and the doctor brings some news that throws it all into question.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), TW: Blood - Relationship, TW: Death - Relationship, TW: Implied Torture
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. A Call

This isn’t how this was supposed to happen.

Your day had been going so well. It was warm but not too hot out, an unusually nice day for summer in Colombia. You had spent it running errands and cleaning the apartment with the windows open to let in the breeze. Then the phone rang, and your entire world came to a halt.

“Mrs. Murphy? This is the clinic calling with your test results.”

You’d been feeling off lately, not anything you could really put your finger on, but both Steve and Javi had pushed for you to go get checked out. “Just in case,” Steve had said, pressing a kiss to your forehead before he left for work the day before. 

You confirm your birth date with the woman on the phone, swaying absently to the radio playing softly from the kitchen as she listed off the various tests they had done.

“And finally, we ran the pregnancy test, and it came back positive. Congratulations, Mrs. Murphy.”

Suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. The breeze through the window no longer carrying the sweet scent of the bakery just down the street from your apartment, notes on the radio going sour mid-song. The woman on the other end of the phone said your name, and then again, but you couldn’t get any words out. There must have been some mistake, that… you couldn’t be pregnant.

You must have spoken out loud because you hear the woman say “I assure you, Mrs. Murphy, there’s been no mistake. If this isn’t something you and your husband want, there are options for- '' You cut her off mid-sentence. Slamming the phone back on the receiver, feeling your chest tighten as you struggle to get in air. Your legs buckled under you and you half slid, half fell to the floor, staring off into nothing. Your mind racing a million miles a minute in an effort to process the information.

Pregnant.

You’re not sure how long you sit there, but by the time you realize you haven’t moved from your position on the floor there are shadows creeping into the living room, and you hear the front door unlock. Steve and Javi, home from work. Shit.

Javi didn’t technically live with you and Steve, on paper anyway. He still owned his apartment downstairs, but it was really a formality at this point. He spent almost every night here, only staying at his place when he couldn’t quite fight the feeling he was intruding on a happily married couple. Both you and Steve had tried, multiple times, to convince him it wasn’t just for the sex anymore. Steve begrudgingly admitting that he cared for his “idiotic partner” more than just as work partners now. It wasn’t always enough though, and while he knew you both cared about him, sometimes nights alone were for the best.

The soft sounds of Javi and Steve complaining about whatever had happened at work that day snap you out of your paralysis, but not in time to keep them both from coming to a dead stop at the sight of you crumpled on the floor. Your eyes meet Steve’s and all three of you freeze, suspended in time. You can practically see the gears whirring in their heads as they try to figure out what’s wrong. You open your mouth, closing it again to clear your throat, trying to get something, anything, out before they assume the worst.

“The doctor called.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because the two men immediately trip over each other trying to get to you. Javi got there first, interrupting you in the middle of trying to get your shaky legs under you, gripping your shoulders tight as Steve came up beside him, their eyes both filled with a mixture of worry and love, Steve speaking first.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong, what did they say?”

Javi opens his mouth to speak next but you hold your hand up, closing your eyes in an attempt to compose yourself. Steve, he would be ok with this. You were married, it wasn’t how you’d planned on having kids, but he would be ok. Javi however, you weren’t sure how he would react. He still hadn’t fully figured out what his place was in this odd dynamic yet and you knew he’d panic at the responsibility of a child.

Especially since you were pretty sure it was his, not Steve’s.

It took a moment but you eventually managed to get the words out around the lump forming in your throat. “I’m ok, they...they ran some tests. It...the only positive one…” You stopped and took a deep breath, unable to open your eyes and see what the panic on their faces would morph into as you forced the words out. “I’m pregnant.”

Dead silence. 

You weren’t even sure they were breathing anymore, the words hanging in the air between the three of you for longer than you would like. After a few more seconds you opened your eyes. Steve’s face swimming into view behind the tears that leaked out. He looked….well, he looked complicated. He didn’t look upset, you had been right about that, but you weren’t sure what he did look like. As you watched, a grin split across his face and he let out a half-laugh, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, leaning in towards you for a kiss before your eyes slide to Javi and he freezes, remembering that this didn’t just involve the two of you anymore.

Steve had looked complicated but Javi was unreadable. If it wasn’t for how deathly still he’d gone in the moments since those words had been spoken, you’d think he hadn’t heard you. Six months ago, before the three of you had started this odd relationship, you would have thought he wasn’t feeling anything, but now you knew it was the exact opposite. You knew there were more emotions than you could count, vying for attention in his mind but you also knew your next words would likely be what cracked his calm exterior, and even though Steve was happy right now, you still weren’t sure how he’d deal with his partner being the father. Your eyes stayed on Javi as you spoke, knowing in your heart his reaction was going to be the most important right now.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Javi’s.”

Steve stiffened beside you and you finally saw the panic start to fill Javi’s eyes. It would have been so much easier if Steve was the father, seeing as how you two were married and it wouldn’t lock Javi into a relationship he still wasn’t convinced he belonged in, but the dates didn’t lie. Steve couldn’t be the father, not with the way the last month had gone, something that clearly hadn’t occurred to him with your initial confession. He didn’t say anything though, both you and Steve holding your breaths while you waited for the other third of your relationship to answer.

At first, the two of you just watched as he slowly looked more and more panicked. His eyes going wide and his breathing getting shallower and faster like he couldn’t get enough air in. It was probably exactly what you had looked like hours before when the clinic called and the terror had gripped you. He had let Steve take your other shoulder so he now only held one, and his hand got tighter with every ounce of fear starting to show on his face. Before you could even open your mouth to reassure him, he shoved away from the two of you, his chest heaving and eyes blown wide in panic as your words finally hit him.

You stand and take a step forward, reaching out towards him, only to have him flinch from your hand. Steve’s hand tightens on your shoulder, whether in comfort or anger at his partner's reaction you’re not sure but before you can interpret the touch Javi is out the door of the apartment, slamming it behind him.


	2. The Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn't make it abundantly clear in the first part, but Steve and Javi are definitely kind of a thing in this fic. If that's not something you're in to I'd suggest backing out now, because it's just going to get more prominent after this chapter. 
> 
> Also, this chapter jumps between all three pov's, and the next chapter is entirely from Javi's pov. (Also the beginning is a sort of prologue because we decided we needed more from Javi's pov at the beginning, so it starts with him and then jumps back a few minutes to the apartment.) I know it'd be better if I remained consistent on the pov, but sometimes changing just allows me to tell the story better. And also to hurt Javi better 😅

**Javier**

There was no way this was happening. _Fuck_ , this could not be happening.

Javi slammed the door behind him, chest heaving as he practically threw himself down the stairs of the apartment complex, desperate to get away. A part of his brain was screaming at him to go back and apologize for how he reacted to the news but the larger, more scared part was pushing him down the stairs faster and faster. He could run across rooftops chasing sicarios, stare down men with guns pointed at his head, and any other dangerous thing that came with being a DEA agent, but this? Javi was terrified of _this_. _This_ meant responsibility for someone other than himself, and not just in the way he was responsible for Steve as his partner. This was bigger, so much bigger. He couldn’t be a father, the child would end up so screwed up and so much like him...he couldn’t put a child through that.

With the momentum, he smacked into his apartment door, fumbling with his keys nearly dropping them multiple times in his attempt to get in, then finally shutting the door firmly behind him. As if it could shut out the terror that was gripping him. He braced himself against the door once it was closed, chest heaving as he struggled to get in a breath. The collar of the button-up he wore to work that morning suddenly felt stifling, almost tearing the buttons off in his attempt to get it off. His jeans were next. All of his clothes suddenly felt like they were keeping him from getting a full breath in... Dimly, in the back of his mind, he was still thinking rationally. He knew this wasn’t logical and knew he was panicking but he couldn’t make himself stop. His feet paced across the floor quickly, hands shaking as he poured a glass of whiskey and lit a cigarette. He’d been working on quitting both and some days were easier than others with that but today was not one of the days where he could resist the urge. Not with what had just happened.

His feet carried him back to the front door to pace in front of it, waging an internal battle with himself. He knew he needed to go back. That he needed to beg your forgiveness and tell you he’d do everything he could to be a good father but he couldn’t bring himself to open the door. It felt like if he removed that one barrier between him and the outside world, all of the terror he felt in the stairwell, would come rushing back in and drown him. His free hand ran through his hair again and again, ruining what semblance it had left of being put together after a long day at the office. His mind had just about made up on what he was going to do, most likely down the rest of the whiskey and pass out, when there was a pounding knock at his door.

* * *

**Reader**

He left.

It seemed your brain was having a spectacularly difficult time processing information today, since for the second time in just a few hours you found yourself staring off into space unable to process the fact that the father of your child just walked out. You’d just told Javi you were pregnant, with his child to boot, and he just...left. He was scared, that was a given, and you didn’t blame him for it, but just leaving? 

Steve’s eyes finally trail back from the door his partner just vanished through to look back at you and you can’t quite meet his eyes. This was a horrible situation for him too, his wife was pregnant with someone else’s kid and while that wasn’t as bad of a thing as it would normally be, it still wasn’t great. The weight of his stare too much and you feel the tears starting up again. You bring a hand up to your mouth to stifle the sob that threatens to work its way out of your mouth and you feel his hand tighten on your shoulder again. You finally lift your eyes to his blue ones that you love so much and there are too many emotions swimming in them for you to read. His face crumbles at the sight of you crying though and he pulls you into a tight hug. One hand cradling the back of your head and tucking your face into his neck as the tears really start to fall now.

He holds you like that for a few minutes, rocking and shushing you gently and letting you cry for however long you need. The fact that he’s being so loving when you’re pregnant with his partner's child, even if the relationship was one he was ok with, just makes you cry harder. It takes almost a full five minutes for your tears to calm down to sniffle. When you lift your head from his shoulder there’s a large patch of tears on his shirt and he doesn’t seem to mind. Love and worry etched all across his face. Steve just holds you for another moment, thumb stroking over your tear-stained cheek before he finally speaks.

“I’m going to go talk to him, ok? Try to get a shower while I’m gone, it’ll help you relax.” He presses a quick kiss to your forehead, managing a strained smile for you. “It’ll be ok honey, I promise.” He doesn’t move until you release him with a nod and before you know it, another third of your heart walks out the front door.

* * *

**Steve**

  
  


Steve was going to murder his partner. Being scared was ok, expected even. The man had just been told he was going to be a father and the woman who was carrying his child was married to his partner. Freaking out in that situation was perfectly understandable. What wasn’t, however, was freaking out and _walking out on said woman_. 

He stalked down the stairs to his partner’s apartment, hoping to god the man hadn’t left the building and instead ran to his safe space. Part of the reason they hadn’t pressed him to officially move in was because they both knew how important it was to Javier right now to have a place where he could feel like he wasn’t intruding on their life. Not like they hadn’t tried multiple times to tell him that wasn’t the case, but Javi was stubborn when he set his mind to something.

Steve’s fist slammed on the front door of the apartment and he took a step back. His face was a hard mask of anger as he waited for it to open, half expecting Javi to ignore his knock. Steve didn’t let his surprise register on his face when the door did open, mostly because he suddenly had to devote the majority of his willpower to not strangling the man that stood before him.

Javi looked absolutely awful. The circles that were ever-present under both mens eyes suddenly looked ten times darker on the other man. Javi already had a lit cigarette and a glass of whiskey in the hand that wasn’t clutching on the door like his life depended on it. Except, It might have actually depended on it, based on the fact that it looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over. Javi looked more scared than Steve had ever seen him, and he’d seen this man stare down the barrel of a gun on more than one occasion.

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment, willing the other to speak first. Steve’s control quickly snapped, and his hand snapped out to clutch Javi’s neck, pulling his face within an inch of his own. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? What fucking part of walking out on the woman that just told you she’s pregnant with your child seemed like a good idea to you? Do you know how hard she cried after you left?” Javi’s mouth opened like he wanted to respond, but Steve didn’t give him the chance. “No, you don’t, because _I_ was the one that held her while she cried. I just held my wife while she cried because the father of the child she’s carrying walked out when she told him.” His voice broke to a whisper partway through the last sentence, betraying just how conflicted he felt about the whole conversation. 

* * *

**Javier**

Javi flinched at the accusations thrown at him, the hand around his throat barely moving as he swallowed. He couldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes, not wanting to see the emotions they held. He’d only just recently started to admit to himself that it wasn’t just you he had feelings for... and the fact that he had hurt both of you made him want to sink into the floor. The hand around his throat tightened almost imperceptibly, his silence apparently only pissing Steve off more. “Say something Peña.”

Javi swallowed again and after another moment of silence, he did speak. “She...why did I have to be the father? She deserves...so much better than this. I should never have...this was a mistake…” He never should have gotten involved with two people that deserved so much better than him, _had_ better than him before he came around. After Lorraine, he planned on never feeling anything again, and now here he was falling in love with not one but two people. To people who just happened to be married to each other. It wasn’t ideal, but he was getting used to being vulnerable and belonging to more than just himself, all the way up till he had gone and fucked it up by getting you pregnant. “In what world would I be a good father Steve? You know what we do at work all day, you know what _I_ do, what I have done. What I still will do. The only good things I have in my life are you two, and I don’t even deserve that.”

Steve was silent when Javi finished, and something small inside him hoped Steve would leave and let him wallow in self-hatred on his own. They could raise the kid on their own, could figure out some way to explain why it looked nothing like Steve. He didn’t leave though, just used the leverage of his hand around Javi’s throat to tilt his head up, forcing the eye contact he didn’t want. “Peña, you’re not the only one that’s scared. I’m scared, and I know for damn sure she’s absolutely terrified. Do you really think she’d want to go through this without you, without both of us, with her?” His grip on Javi’s neck softened, hand shifting to the side so it was more gently cupping his cheek. “She’s going to be a lot better at telling you this once you’ve made up with her, but we want you here Javi. With us. With this child. Yeah, it started as a really kinky fuck, but I know it means more to you now, and you know it does to us.” Steve stopped, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes for a moment before focusing them back on his partner. “Come back upstairs and talk to her Peña, please. She needs both of us right now.”

Javi stared up at Steve for a moment, trying his damndest to not give in to the tears threatening to spill over. Eventually, he gave a short nod and took a step back, roughly wiping at his eyes as he turned to pull his clothes back on. Once he was dressed, he turned to Steve gesturing for the other man to lead the way back up to the other apartment. A pit forming in his stomach as they walked up the stairs. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to run, just like the day he’d run from his own wedding. It felt like he was being led to his execution, and honestly, if you killed him now he wouldn’t blame you.

Stepping inside the door to the apartment, Javi looked around wondering how a space he’d been so looking forward to coming home to just half an hour before now felt stifling and like he couldn’t get in enough air. A hand coming down on his shoulder snapped him out of the panic, and he turned to see Steve gesturing into the bedroom. “I told her to take a shower, but I doubt she actually made it in the shower.” He shoved Javi forward towards the other room with a slight smile of encouragement.

Javier stumbled forward, taking a deep breath to calm himself before walking as confidently as he could into the other room. His eyes scanned the bedroom before landing on the closed bathroom door and he felt his heart sink at the sniffling he heard from the other room. You’d made it into the bathroom but not the shower it seemed. His feet carried him to the door of the bathroom but the door didn’t budge when he tried to open it. He let his head fall against the wood with a thud, his voice just a whisper. “Cariño, open the door, please.” A few moments pass with nothing but sniffling from your side of the door. He sees Steve come to stand in the door between the bedroom and living room, his arms crossed and leaning against the frame. When he turns to look at him for direction Steve just shrugs, tilting his head in a way that conveyed Javi was entirely on his own. He turned back to the door and let his head fall back against it, his eyes closing in an attempt to stabilize himself. He knew if he thought too hard about his words he would chicken out, so instead he opened his mouth and just let the words fall out.

“I...fucked up cariño. I know that. I never meant to hurt you, I was just… honestly I was terrified. Still am. I’m not...I’m not a good man. I try to be, _fuck_ I try my hardest to be good for you, but I’m not. Tonight proved that. There’s not a chance in hell I think I’d be a good father, not anymore, after the things I’ve done, but...I can...I _will_ try. I owe you and the little one that much. Hell, who knows, maybe I can make up for some of the bad I’ve put into the world by helping you bring this little spot of good into it.” He sucked in a breath since it seemed like he hadn’t taken one since the words started spilling out. There was silence on the other side of the door and Javi tried his damndest to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke again. “I love you, cariño. You own me entirely, you and that idiot you call a husband. Have for a while now. You and Steve are the best things I have in my life, and I don’t deserve the two of you. But I want to. I want to be someone you two can depend on, who won’t run from things like this, who-” He broke off, his voice dropping to a whisper as he fought back tears and the instincts screaming at him that this was all going to fall apart and neither of you loved him. “I want to be someone that deserves both of you.” 

Another beat of silence, and then, “Please open the door, Steve’s going to kill me if you don’t and I might just let him.” The silence stretched on for long enough that Javi started to lift his head to turn to Steve for guidance but the door clicked open, revealing you. Your face streaked with tears and your eyes wary. Javi lifted his hand like he wanted to reach out to you and quickly dropped it, afraid you wouldn’t want him to touch you right now. Instead, you lurched forward, throwing yourself into his arms with a sob. He wrapped his arms around you quickly, clutching you to him tightly like he was afraid you’d be ripped away at any moment. One of his hands cradled the back of your head, mirroring the position Steve had held you in just 20 minutes ago. 

You spoke through your tears, like you needed to get the words out and couldn’t wait until speaking was easy again. “You do deserve us Javi, you always have. You’re not the man you think you are, you’re...so much more.” Javi felt his throat close up as the tears threatened to spill over again and this time he let them, the drops falling in your hair as he somehow clutched at you tighter.

Javi lifted his head and turned toward Steve, still standing in the doorway with a half-smile on his face. He jerked his head in Steve’s direction and the man took the hint, his long legs carrying him across the room in just a few steps where he rested his hands on your hips from behind. His eyes met Javi’s, serious despite the smile on his face. “We want you here Peña. I know you don’t always believe that, but we do. Otherwise I would have killed you for that stunt you pulled just now.” Steve brought one of his own hands up to cup the back of the other man's head, drawing him in above you to press their foreheads together. Javi closed his eyes, unable to meet Steve’s to confront the love they contained. 

Later that night, while the three of you lay curled together in bed, it would have been impossible to tell where one of you stopped and the other started to an outside eye. Javi’s voice slipped out of the darkness and pulled you from the edge of sleep. 

“I guess we know whose sperm is stronger Murphy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, there will be more of this fic. At least two more chapters, maybe more depending on how much I end up wanting to write for Javi as a dad. The next chapter has actually already been written, it's just waiting on my friend to edit it and then I can put it up too!


	3. Mi Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood, death, implied torture

There was so much blood. The pristine hospital floor seemed to be covered in it, and the sheets covering your body were soaked. How could one person lose so much blood and still live? You weren’t though, that was the problem. You weren’t going to live. And it was all Javi’s fault. He never should have started working with Los Pepes, he’d been too impatient to catch Escobar, got too reckless, and now he was paying the price: one of the only good things in his life.

Los Pepes had gotten a hold of you as retribution for him cutting ties and refusing to feed them any more information. By the time the DEA and Colombian military raided the warehouse they were holding you in, you had already sustained quite the beating. Apparently, the men that made up the vigilante group didn’t care that you were 8 months pregnant. Javi and Steve rushed you to the hospital as quickly as possible, not even staying to help clear the building once they’d found you. You were rushed into induced labor, your body no longer able to continue supporting both you and the baby with the trauma it had sustained. Javi and Steve weren’t allowed in the room like they would have been if it were a natural birth, and they weren’t able to hold your hand and tell you how good you were doing and how close you were; just one more push.

Instead, they were pushed into a bleak waiting room that was close enough to the delivery room where they could hear your screams as your battered body was forced through even more trauma. It was almost worse when the screams fell silent. Both of them suddenly gripped with the terror that it had been too much for you. They shot to their feet as soon as a nurse entered the waiting room, Javi going pale at how much blood covered her scrubs. 

It didn’t compare to the blood they saw when the nurse brought them back to your room. Javi barely heard the doctor saying something about how they’d had to choose between you and the baby; that you weren’t going to make it. Steve was handed a small pink bundle as Javi drifted towards the bed where you lay pale and gaunt. He knelt next to the bed, sliding his hand into yours, his thumb brushing over the two rings on your ring finger. You were only married to Steve, legally anyway, but he’d gotten you a ring about 6 months into your pregnancy. More symbolic than anything else since he couldn’t actually marry you... Javi didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face until you lifted a shaky hand to wipe them away.

“Please don’t leave me corazón, please, I’m so sorry for what happened. I’m so sorry, I never-” His rambling apology cut off with a sob as Steve came to stand over you on the other side of the bed, his blue eyes a storm as he studiously avoided looking at Javi. You let your head loll to the side, looking up at your husband and the tiny pink bundle he held, a tired smile forming on your face at the sight. It was enough to break Steve, who up until then had been able to keep his own tears from falling. You looked back at Javi then, your voice weak as you spoke. “I love you. Both of you.” Javi barely managed to choke out that he loved you too before your eyes closed and the long, loud beep from your heart monitor pierced the silence.

Javi let his head fall to the bed, his sobs overtaking him at that point. He sat like that for a few minutes until one clear thought pierced the haze of grief clouding his brain. His daughter. Steve had his daughter. He lifted his head to see Steve clutching the bundle tightly in his arms, his eyes on your still form. Javi opened his mouth to ask for his daughter, Steve cutting him off before he could.

“This is your fault.”

Javi flinched at the words Steve flung at him, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the man. “What?”

“This is your fault. She’d still be alive without you. Without your stupid ideas. I told you Los Pepes was a bad idea. I told you it would end badly. You just couldn’t let it go, couldn’t handle not being the hero.” Steve’s eyes finally left your still form to meet Javi’s. Anger and grief swirling in the stormy blue eyes. “My wife is dead because of you Javier.” He held Javi’s gaze for a few seconds before turning and signing the birth certificate a nurse held out to him suddenly, signing himself as the father. “I’m taking her. She’s the only thing I have left of her, and I’m not letting you ruin another good thing. Everything you touch gets ruined.” Steve walked out then, one half of Javi’s heart carrying the only thing he had left of the other half. A half that lay dead on a hospital bed in front of him. 

He turned to look back at your peaceful face, his mind reeling at the events of the past few minutes. He felt his blood run cold though as your eyes slowly opened, a single bloody tear leaking out the corner of one. You weren’t alive, he knew you weren’t, he’d heard your heartbeat stop, had been feeling your skin go cold beneath his hand. Despite his brain protesting that this couldn’t be real, you opened your mouth, croaking out a single, horrible sentence. 

“He’s right Javi, it was your fault.”

Javi shot up in bed, his bare chest heaving as he tried to remember where he was. The darkness pressed in around him, threatening to drown him before he frantically reached over and almost knocked over the lamp on his nightstand in his attempt to turn it on. The light chased the darkness away, casting odd shadows across the room, but at least it wasn’t pitch black anymore. 

He was alone, but that made sense as the events of the day before came back to him. He’d stayed late at the office, paperwork piled high on his desk, and by the time he got back to the apartment building he knew you and Steve would be asleep. Instead of trying to get in bed with the two of you and risk waking you up, especially with how cranky you could get now that you were about 6 months into your pregnancy, he opted to just spend the night in his apartment. The problem with that, however, was he was prone to nightmares when he slept without you or Steve next to him. Even more so now with the anxiety brought about by the knowledge he would be a father soon. He’d thought he was tired enough to sleep dreamlessly. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

The sudden need to see you and confirm you weren’t dead in a hospital bed and Steve didn’t hate him gripped him. He rocketed out of bed to halfway pull on the pair of pants he’d discarded just a few hours before. He jerked his front door open, taking the stairs two at a time up to the second floor. He was more quiet opening your front door, not wanting Steve to think someone was breaking in and come at him with the gun Javi knew he kept in the nightstand. Javi crept across the floor, coming to stand in the doorway to the bedroom, pausing for a moment to just watch the two of you sleeping. He was suddenly overcome with guilt at the thought of waking you as he remembered how hard it was for you to find a position you could fall asleep in as your belly grew, but before he could turn to leave he heard your voice come out of the darkness.

“Javi? Honey, is that you?”

The sound of your voice broke the little restraint he had left and he stumbled forward to the side of the bed, collapsing to his knees on the floor next to you. You reached out to turn the lamp on just as he bent over the bed, burying his face against your swollen belly with a sob. He felt the bed shift as Steve sat up, looking over you at Javi curled against you. Your fingers slid into his hair, a worried expression on both you and Steve’s faces.

“Javi, what’s wrong, what happened?” Steve spoke this time, worry for his partner lacing the words. Javi just shook his head, unable to slow the tears long enough to explain his dream. Instead of pushing him, you just cradled his head, sliding your fingers through his hair and shushing him gently. Content to let him decide when he could tell you what happened. The bed shifted again as Steve climbed over you, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to Javi before placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. 

The tears slowed after a few minutes, although he didn’t stop clinging to you with his face pressed to your belly. “Nightmare…” Your eyes met Steve’s above Javi, understanding dawning in both of your eyes. Javi had been having nightmares as long as you both had known him, but they’d been getting worse in the last few months as your pregnancy progressed. You looked back down at him, speaking softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Javi was silent for a moment, debating if he wanted to voice the horrible things he had seen. After a moment he spoke haltingly, explaining the nightmare he’d had. Managing to keep the tears mostly at bay as he explained you dying and Steve blaming him before taking his daughter away. An ultrasound just the week before had revealed you were having a girl and that had somehow seemed to just compound the fears Javi already had about his unborn child. 

As soon as he finished he felt you curl over him, pressing a kiss to the shoulder Steve didn’t have a hand on. You weren’t able to reach the back of his head like you’d been aiming for, your movement limited more and more each day with your growing belly. “It’s ok love, it didn’t happen, I’m still here. Steve is still here. We’re not going anywhere. That’s not going to happen. Wanna know how I know?” You snaked your hand under his head, cradling his tear-stained cheek and forcing him to look up at you. Your eyes were full of love as you gazed down at him, a soft smile on your face despite how wrecked he looked. “Because you wouldn’t let that happen Javi, neither you nor Steve would ever let me end up in a situation like that. I’m the safest pregnant woman in Colombia.” Steve lets out a snort from behind Javi at your words, but he was looking at the two of you with just as much love as you were at Javi. 

Javi was just about to respond when both his and your eyes went wide, darting down to look at your belly. Steve frowned at the simultaneous reaction, a little worried that the two of you looked at your belly like that. “What happened?” Javi turned to look back up at you, a look of wonder replacing the shock on his face as a grin broke out on yours.

“He just felt the baby kick.”

The doctor had said it was perfectly normal that you hadn’t felt any movement yet, many women in their first pregnancy didn’t feel anything until close to the 25th week, but Javi had been growing more and more impatient with his unborn daughter. He just wanted some sign she was ok; the sound of her heartbeat every time you went in for an ultrasound somewhat calming his anxiety. This though, this was a tangible sign that she was real, that you and he had created a tiny life. That he was going to be a father. He felt tears gathering again, this time happy, as Steve reached out and placed his hand next to his on your stomach. Steve’s eyes went wide as the baby kicked again, Javi letting out a choked laugh at his partner's reaction. 

The three of you sat like that for a while longer, long past when she stopped kicking until Javi’s knees grew stiff from kneeling on the floor. Running across rooftops and dropping from balconies did absolutely nothing for the health of his knees and legs. You pulled him into bed between you and Steve, both of you holding him this time as he drifted off to sleep, acting as a shield against any further nightmares.

The hand he kept on your belly for the rest of the night certainly helped to calm him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK it's just so easy to hurt Javi, I'm sorry (not really).


	4. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after literal hours of debating with my friends, we finally settled on a name for baby Peña. Luciana means “light”, which will actually be part of the fic in the future, assuming I write more of this universe. I have plans for a baby from Steve, but I’m not sure if I’ll be writing more for these three. It’s not totally out of the question though!
> 
> Also, I fudge a lot of things in this chapter. The birth is kinda fudged, but all births are different. I don’t know how the DEA would actually handle a situation like this and to be honest, I don’t care, I’m not interested in that drama. Sometimes it’s just more important to write a good story rather than focusing on making it true to real life.

**Reader**

Who knew baby things could be so expensive? At least with Javi involved you were working off two incomes rather than just the one you would be if it was just you and Steve. 

You and said husband were currently out shopping for the last few things you needed for the nursery. Javi was out somewhere on the other side of Bogotá on a mission, although once he got back he was on desk duty with Steve for the next few weeks. Your due date was only a week away, and while it had been slightly awkward informing their boss of what was going on, both of them had been granted what a DEA agent would get if their wife was pregnant. They would be on desk duty until you had the child, and then stay on desk duty for another month after the birth in case of complications. 

Steve was pushing the cart, leaving you to picking out whatever last-minute items you needed. Mostly clothes and toys, the big things like the crib and car seats had been bought fairly early on in your pregnancy. Javi, surprisingly enough, had thrown himself wholeheartedly into decorating the nursery. There were now tiny clouds and rainbows scattered about the walls he’d spent hours painstakingly tracing. A mobile with delicate fluffy cotton clouds and silk birds hung above the crib, and he’d spent hours in the tiny room making sure everything was just right.

You’d teased him about it at first, joking about the big bad DEA agent that could make a sicario cry in fear crouched on the floor fitting tiny white bars together for the crib. The look he’d given you broke your heart and reminded you how little he thought he actually deserved this baby. Both you and Steve had tried your best to help him feel worthy, especially after his nightmare three months ago, but he still couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it.

He’d gone nuts on baby proofing as well. Even though it would be six months at a minimum before the baby starts crawling after she’s born, Javi had every surface possible baby proofed by month seven of your pregnancy. He wasn’t taking any chances with his little angel.

You were brought back from your wandering thoughts by a cramping pain across your lower abdomen and came to a stop in the middle of the aisle with a grimace. The Braxton Hicks contractions had been getting worse recently, which was to be expected as you came up on your due-date. A worried frown forms across your face as you realize this cramp isn’t subsiding like it normally would, instead almost getting worse. You reached out, hand waving blindly to the side for Steve. When you don’t find him you turn and see him digging through a rack of little girls clothes, unaware of what’s happening. “Steve.” His name tapers off into a groan of pain as the fist around your spine tightens again.

Your husband's head whips around at the sound you make, and you barely register the look of panic on his face through the pain. He surges towards you, hands grabbing your arms to help steady you as the contraction finally subsides. 

Your eyes meet his, both of you realizing this was different. This was real. You were going into labor.

IIIII

**Javier**

Javi was going to lose his mind if something didn’t happen in the next five seconds.

Stakeouts were boring on a good day, but with the added stress of how much he should be at home right now, he was getting antsy. It wasn’t like they were going to find anything anyway, Pablo was too smart to fall into this particular trap the DEA had set up, but they insisted he needed to watch this house until tomorrow morning despite his protesting. 

Just as Javi was contemplating something stupid just to have something to do, the phone in his car rang. He picked it up, silently thanking whoever had been listening for giving him _something_ to do. “Hello?”

Steve’s voice came through the phone, his frantic words overlapping the sound of you crying out in pain in the background. “She’s in labor Jav, we’re heading to the hospital now. You need to get your ass back here.” Before Javi could respond the line went dead, Steve hanging up so he could focus on comforting you as another contraction hit.

The gears in Javi’s head ground to a stop as he struggled to process the words Steve had spoken. It was just like when he’d been told you were pregnant, panic and confusion gripping him like a vice. A full ten seconds went by with him staring blankly out the windshield before he finally grasped what was happening. He started the car, hands fumbling with the keys in his panic, speeding off down the street as he picked up the phone again and dialed the DEA. Before the poor receptionist that picked up could even finish her greeting he was barking out orders, telling her to send someone else out to finish the job.

It only took him an hour to get to the hospital, even going far over the speed limit, but it felt like an eternity. He barely managed to pull the keys from the ignition before he was scrambling out of the car and running up to the hospital entrance. Thankfully there was an open check-in station, and a twinge of guilt prodded at the back of his mind with how startled the nurse looked when he slammed his hands down on the desk.

He gave your name, eyes shifting around rapidly. He was trying to fight the urge to just push through the doors that separated the waiting room from the rest of the hospital to go looking for you. For a split second as the nurse searched for your room number he wondered if he would even be let back, since he wasn’t your husband, but it seemed Steve had taken care of that. Before the nurse could even finish getting out your room number he was shoving through the doors and walking as quickly as he could down the hall, resisting the urge to run.

All self control flew out the window once heard you cry out in pain, his speed walking giving way to flat out running. He skids to a stop outside your hospital room, forcing himself to open the door calmly instead of flinging it open like he wants to.

The sight that greets him wraps a vice-like grip around his heart. You’re laid out on the hospital bed looking like you were in more pain than he’d ever seen you in. Your face is twisted in pain as another contraction hits, and he desperately wants to wipe the expression off your face. Steve was on the far side of the bed perched on the edge of a crappy hospital chair, looking like he was trying his best not to wince at how hard you were gripping his hand. 

It hits him as the doctor turns to see who opened the door that he was the reason you were in pain, this was his fault. A wave of guilt washes over him, and the doctor questioning who he is doesn’t even register to him. Steve waves him off, explaining that Javi is the father, but even that sounds like it’s coming from a mile away. His entire world has narrowed to the pain on your face and the guilt he feels overwhelming him.

He’s suddenly jolted from the deep pool of guilt he was swimming in by a hand on his shoulder, Steve’s concerned eyes drawing Javi out of himself. Javi hadn’t even noticed his partner leaving your side, and now he turns to see you looking at him too. The fact that there’s still love shining in your eyes despite the pain you must be in almost knocks Javi to his knees, and he’s reminded of all the times he has felt entirely unworthy of the love you and your husband shower him with every day. 

The silence is broken by the doctor's voice. “Well you made it just in time, Mr. Peña. She’s almost ready to push.” It dimly registers in the back of Javi’s mind how heavily accented the man's voice is, and how the doctor is most likely using English for the benefit of you and Steve. Steve’s Spanish had progressed to where he could get by since arriving in Colombia, but you could really only speak enough to get what you needed at the store. He’d been trying to coach both of you, but it had fallen by the wayside in the last few months of your pregnancy.

Steve guides Javi to your bedside and the vice around his heart tightens at the small smile you give him. “Hey honey, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it.” You sound so tired, like just the hour since your labor started had taken everything out of you, and Javi wanted to sink to his knees and beg your forgiveness. Instead, he takes your hand, squeezing gently to communicate the feelings he can’t seem to voice around the lump in his throat.

All things considered, your labor goes very quickly, especially for your first child. After another 30 minutes the doctor guides Javi away from your side to stand at the foot of the bed with him, coaching the terrified father-to-be through the steps of catching your child and cutting the umbilical cord. Watching you push his child out, seeing first-hand what the human body goes through to bring a child, his child, into the world, Javi makes a mental note to never let you want for anything again. 

And then suddenly, he’s a father.

Suddenly, there’s a baby in his hands. A very messy, very angry baby, with lungs that prove beyond a doubt she’s Javier Peña’s daughter. She doesn’t hesitate to let the entire hospital know how displeased she is at being evicted from her nice warm home of the last nine months, and Javi couldn’t be more happy. He brings the squirming baby up to lay on your chest, and it suddenly hits him there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. Steve stands on the other side of the bed, bending over you to look at the daughter that isn’t his but that he still loves with his whole heart the moment he hears her cry for the first time. The two of them form a canopy over you and your newborn daughter, protecting her and her mother from anything that might try to hurt either of their girls.

The peace is shattered by a shrieking alarm on one of the monitors you’re hooked up to. One of the nurses bustles over and plucks your daughter out of your arms, and suddenly Javi and Steve are being pushed away from the bed. Javi registers the fear on your face, realizing you can’t understand the hurried Spanish being thrown around the room, and Steve’s hand on his shoulder is the only thing that gets him to sit down instead of shoving doctors and nurses away to get back to your side. 

He’s suddenly back in his dream, watching you bleed out on a hospital bed with nothing he can do to save you. He feels the panic rising, clawing its way up his throat until it feels like it’s going to suffocate him. It stops suddenly, and Javi realizes it’s because Steve has slipped his hand into Javi’s, grounding his partner to a reality where you aren’t dying.

They don’t ask Steve and Javi to leave the room, thankfully, and in the end all it amounted to was your blood pressure dropping a few degrees more than they would have liked. Within ten minutes he’s back at your bedside, this time holding his daughter. She was washed while the doctors congregated at your bedside, and when she was handed back to Javi they had wrapped her in a soft pink blanket.

He dimly registers you and Steve watching him as he gazes down at his daughter. Her beautiful little face is scrunched up, like she can’t believe the indignity they’ve put her through in the last ten minutes, one tiny hand curled furiously around the edge of the blanket. She already has all of his attitude, and he couldn’t be more proud.

Javi finally looks back up at you and Steve, his eyes full of wonder as he tries to fight back tears. He can’t voice his thoughts, can’t bring himself to ask if he really had a hand in creating the tiny miracle he holds in his arms, too afraid you’ll tell him it was all a lie. He opens his mouth, managing to choke out a few words. “Is this real?” His voice is a whisper, like he’s afraid any louder will shatter everything.

You nod and reach up, brushing a soft finger against your daughter's cheek. She yawns and blinks open her eyes, and Javi has to grip the rail on the side of your bed to keep himself from slipping to the floor when his eyes meet his daughters. There’s no comprehension in her eyes, she has absolutely no idea who he is, but he instantly knows he would fight to his last breath to protect the tiny bundle in his arms.

Steve is suddenly on the same side of the bed as him, a hand resting comfortingly on the back of Javi’s neck as Steve peeks over Javi’s shoulder at the little girl he holds. Javi somewhat reluctantly passes his daughter into Steve’s arms, turning back to you while his partner coos down at the little girl, who for her part just glares up at Steve like he’s offended her entire bloodline.

Javi turns back to you, and he can’t help but feel you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, even as exhausted as you look. You really do look drained, pale and sweaty, your hair a tangled mess from where you’ve been tossing your head as contractions hit. He leans down, pressing his forehead to yours, closing his eyes tightly in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay. His voice is a shaky whisper as one hand slips into yours and the other cradles your head.

“Thank you, querida. I can’t...she’s perfect. She’s more than perfect.” When he opens his eyes they’re filled with more emotion than he could ever begin to express, but you just lift a hand to his cheek and smile up at him like you couldn’t ask anything more of him.

When they come in with the birth certificate Javi hesitates, his eyes flicking to yours like he’s giving you one last chance to back out of tying him to your life forever. When you just smile at him he takes a deep breath and signs in the father spot, filling the name spot with “Luciana Rose Peña”. He tears up as he signs his last name for his little girl, still finding it hard to believe you were giving this to him.

Steve hands her back to Javi when everything is done, and he perches on the edge of your bed as he gazes down at his daughter. Little Luciana is asleep again, face still scrunched like she’s angry at the world, and Javi doesn’t blame her. It will hit him later, once the glow of being a new father wears off, just how dangerous her world would be, but right now he can’t bring himself to care.

As Steve comes to stand beside him, a hand on Javi’s shoulder and your head resting on the other, all he can bring himself to feel is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, LISTEN, Javi is just so easy to put through emotional trauma. This idea came about because the Discord was talking about how the Flame and Candle Meet universe Steve x Javi x Reader relationship would deal with an unplanned pregnancy, especially if it were Javi's and not Steve's, and I decided I wanted to write it.


End file.
